The use of watermarks to indicate, in a discreet fashion, the manufacturer and quality of a paper is well known. However, presently available methods for applying a watermark to paper are relatively complicated and expensive. This means, in practice, that it is only economically feasible to apply watermarks to paper in a bulk process. The production of small amounts of paper with a specialised mark has heretofore been particularly expensive.